


fragments

by wo_osan



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, all of these are complete, first one is your classic kissing practice au bc we all love that dont even lie, i'll never get sick of mutual pining best-friends-to-lovers woosan, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wo_osan/pseuds/wo_osan
Summary: a collection of completed woosan oneshotsi: wooyoung asks san to check whether he's a bad kisser
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 31
Kudos: 330





	fragments

**summary:** san and wooyoung are best friends, and it’s completely, one-hundred percent platonic. which is why wooyoung feels comfortable enough to ask san to check whether he’s a bad kisser.

* * *

it’s definitely a bad idea, but wooyoung isn’t really thinking straight, and he’s sure there must be something inherently wrong with him when the third girl he’s gone out with this month starts ignoring his texts.

it can’t be that he’s a bad date - he took her to a nice restaurant and even paid for her meal - so the problem must lie elsewhere. hence, his conclusion that he must be a bad kisser; terrible enough that every single person (guy or girl) that he’s kissed has eventually decided they don’t want to see him anymore.

he and san have been best friends for a few years now, and san is undoubtedly the person he’s most comfortable around. but to ask him to test (platonically, as a favour) whether wooyoung really is an awful kisser... it feels like uncharted territory.

sure, in the length of time they’ve been friends for, some things have happened. like the incident they don’t talk about, when san had been dared to give wooyoung a hickey on the neck at a party and wooyoung had been more flustered than he’d wanted to admit. he’d thought about it an embarrassing amount afterwards; and, even though they have an unspoken agreement to not bring it up, wooyoung still sometimes has dreams of what it had felt like to have san’s warm lips and tongue and hands on his body. it’s kinda mortifying and more than a little confusing, but at least san had no idea about it.

nonetheless, all of that has absolutely nothing to do with his current dilemma. a dilemma that only san can help him with, since he knows san is the only one who can tell him honestly what he’s doing wrong.

he just needs to figure out how to ask him for his help.

wooyoung brings it up when they’re playing video games together, late in the evening, lazing about on the couch with a takeout pizza on the tea table in front of them.

“so... you know the girl i went out with last week?” he asks, glancing over at san.

the other frowns slightly. “yeah...?”

“she- uh,” wooyoung hesitates.

he doesn’t really know how to say it, so he decides to just rip the band-aid off, metaphorically speaking. “she’s not replying to any of my texts. i’m pretty sure she’s ghosting me.” he says, biting down on a pizza slice to hide how awkward he feels.

“shit. that sucks, sorry, dude.” san reaches out to ruffle wooyoung’s hair reassuringly. “you can do better than her, anyway.”

“that’s not what it’s about, though,” wooyoung says, trying to not pout and failing. “i just... this has happened so many times. i think there might be something wrong with me.”

san stares at him. “what are you talking about? there’s nothing wrong with you. you’re perf- a great guy.”

wooyoung starts fidgeting with the sleeves of his hoodie, curling in on himself slightly like he tends to do when he’s nervous. “i dunno. it’s kind of sad when everyone i go out with stops wanting to see me after a couple of dates.”

san pokes wooyoung’s cheek. “their loss. seriously, dude, don’t sweat it. i’m sure you’ll find the right person eventually.”

wooyoung takes a deep breath. then exhales.

he can’t say it.

san notices, though - of course he does, they’ve spent basically every waking moment together since they first met on their orientation day at university, and san had said to him _‘you’re the only person here who doesn’t look like a complete jackass, hi, i’m san,’_.

san knows him - better than anyone else, probably - and there’s no way he wouldn’t notice when there’s something bothering wooyoung.

“i think i... i might be a bad kisser?” wooyoung forces out, the words quiet and rushed.

san pauses for a second, then starts laughing.

wooyoung glares at him.

“oh, shit, you’re being serious?” san asks incredulously.

wooyoung nods, biting his lower lip. “like, what other reason could there be. everyone, literally everyone, seems to like me at first, but after a couple of dates, they vanish. i’m obviously a bad kisser.”

san still seems unable to take him seriously. “maybe you don’t click with them? there are plenty of reasons that have nothing to do with you, or your- your kissing skills.”

wooyoung shakes his head. “you don’t understand. i honestly think that’s the problem. i’ve thought about it for a while.”

san seems to realise that wooyoung is genuinely upset, his face becoming more serious. “well, what exactly makes you think that?”

“i told you. everyone likes me, but then suddenly they don’t anymore. i just wanna know what i’m doing wrong.”

san purses his lips thoughtfully. “okay, if that’s what you think, try and remember what it was like when you were actually- like... when you were, uh, kissing people. did they seem to- to enjoy it?”

holy heck this is embarrassing.

but they’re best friends and wooyoung knows san is trying to help him. besides, he wants to find out the root of the problem too, so he tries to answer the question properly.

“i’m not sure... i think so? like... they usually. you know.” he’s pretty sure he’s as red as a tomato. “make noises.”

san sounds like he chokes on air at that. a laugh slips out of wooyoung, and suddenly they’re both giggling like children discussing their first crush.

“i guess that’s a good sign?” san asks, and wooyoung realises that san’s blushing too, a pink flush on his smooth face. “which means that you’re not a bad kisser.”

wooyoung doesn’t know why he feels so warm, he and san have talked about everything, from government conspiracy theories to their most embarrassing memories. the only thing that they don’t discuss are their romantic relationships. wooyoung knows san is into guys, kind of, they both are; but they never talk about their dates or hookups, for some reason.

“i just. i wish someone could, like, tell me what exactly i’m doing wrong. or right. whichever. i-” he forces himself to look at san, who’s watching him with a guarded expression.

“why don’t you ask one of... your dates?” san suggests slowly.

wooyoung honestly wants to disappear. he can’t remember ever being this uncomfortable while with san, but he’s already humiliated himself and he might as well go the whole way.

“i was... wondering if, maybe, you could.” he’s actually going to die of embarrassment “uh. tell me whether you think i’m doing okay.” he finally forces out.

“what?” san looks confused, like he has no idea what wooyoung is implying. “i just told you. i think you’re a good kisser.”

wooyoung’s face is on fire. “yeah, but you don’t _know_. i meant, like... if you could, um, kiss me - as a friend - and tell me whether i really am terrible or whether i’m overthinking things.”

san is staring at him like he’s grown three heads. “you want me to kiss you?”

“yes,” wooyoung says, but quickly adds, “except if you don’t want to, which is totally cool. i didn’t mean to make things weird. not that it would mean anything. it would just be a favour between friends, you know? like, one friend helping out another. i’m sure people do this kind of stuff all the time. but yeah, you don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with. shit, i shouldn’t have suggested it-” 

he’s rambling, but san is still looking at him with a blank expression and it’s making him freak the fuck out, so he can’t stop.

“i didn’t think this through,” god, wooyoung needs to stop talking, “i was just thinking about how you’re the only person i’d trust to give me a proper opinion, and- let me shut up now.” he says, burying his face in his hands.

san is quiet for a moment, then- “i’ll do it.”

wooyoung lifts his head. “what?”

“if you really want me to, then... sure. i guess. like, as a favour between friends.” san isn’t looking at him anymore, he’s toying nervously with the controller in his lap, before setting it aside.

“for real? that’s- okay, great!” wooyoung’s heart is beating hard in his chest.

he hadn’t actually thought this far ahead, he honestly hadn’t imagined that san would agree and they’d kiss and- fuck, what if he really is a bad kisser? what if san is gonna kiss him and laugh and be like, _‘yeah, now i get why nobody wants to date you’_. his entire body is burning with mortification and adrenaline and... anticipation?

san reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small tin container. “mint?” he offers.

wooyoung stares. “what? we’re doing this now?”

san raises an eyebrow at him. “when were you planning on it happening? we’re both here and we don’t have plans,” he sounds completely nonchalant and it’s making wooyoung die a bit inside, because he feels so on edge that he can barely speak. san shrugs, “we might as well get it over with.”

_get it over with._

wooyoung takes a mint. “uh, you’re right. let’s do it, then.”

part of wooyoung’s brain registers that maybe his heart is beating a little too fast and his hands are shaking a little too much and his stomach feels a little too hot considering he’s about to kissed by his one-hundred percent platonic best friend as a favour ( _‘we might as well get it over with’_ rings in his head unpleasantly), but he’s mostly preoccupied with the fact that san has also popped a mint in his mouth and is moving over to sit directly in front of him.

wooyoung swallows.

“uh, should i just- i’ll, um,” san moves forward until there’s barely any space between them on the couch.

okay, this is happening. wooyoung can’t breathe, he can’t think properly and that’s probably for the best because this is a very bad idea.

“all i need is you to, like, tell me what i’m doing wrong,” wooyoung says, hoping he doesn’t sound as breathless as he feels.

“yeah. as a- as a favour. got it.” san’s gaze has drifted to wooyoung’s mouth. wooyoung remembers how soft san’s lips had been against his neck, wonders what they’ll feel like when they kiss.

“i’m just gonna go for it,” san says.

wooyoung can’t speak. he nods.

san reaches out and cups the back of wooyoung’s neck, pulling him closer. there’s a pause, both of them watching each other, and they’re close enough that wooyoung can make out the individual flecks of colour in san’s eyes. san seems to steel himself, his thumb brushing against wooyoung’s cheek, and then his eyes slip shut and he closes the gap between them.

wooyoung’s first thought is, yeah, san’s lips are as soft as he’d remembered. his breath hitches slightly at the contact, a non-sound, and he can feel the gentle pressure of the kiss all the way to his toes.

then san is pulling away, and it’s probably not good that wooyoung automatically leans further towards him, chasing san’s lips with his own. he stops, forces himself to sit back.

holy fuck.

“that was, uh, great,” san says. his tone is steady and unaffected and makes wooyoung want to crawl into a hole because he’s increasingly realising that this was probably his worst idea. ever.

and that’s definitely saying something.

before he can stop himself, he says, “that wasn’t a proper kiss.” shit. he really needs to shut up, right now.

“what?”

the damage is done, he tells himself. so he might as well say it. “that was, like, a peck. how are you gonna tell me if i’m a good kisser when we didn’t get to the point where that stuff becomes important?”

san rubs the back of his neck, then lets his hand fall into his lap. “i- okay, then. show me what you’ve got.”

wooyoung’s eyes widen in surprise. “what do you mean?”

“kiss me. properly.” san says simply.

wooyoung thinks that doesn’t really seem fair, but he also isn’t exactly in a position where he can argue about it.

“alright, i will,” he says.

to his credit, he does try and detach himself from the situation - this is nothing more than an experiment, a favour, _‘we might as well get it over with’_. san is the person he’s testing his- his technique on, nothing more.

with this in mind, he leans forward.

the kiss is incredible, though, an unfurling pressure with their mouths fitting together perfectly, noses aligned just right. wooyoung wraps his arms around san’s shoulders, and san is pulling him closer, firm but gentle. wooyoung’s mouth slips open and they’re _kissing_ kissing and it feels so good, too good.

he should probably be thinking about technique, but there’s no room for any thoughts when he’s surrounded by san.

“h-how am i doing,” wooyoung manages to say between the long, open-mouthed kisses.

san doesn’t reply, doesn’t stop kissing him, tightens his hold. he brushes his tongue against the seam of his mouth and an unintentional, tiny sound slips out of wooyoung’s throat, embarrassingly close to a whine. san’s hands jerk on his waist, dragging him against his body.

there’s something desperate in the kiss, the sweetness from before having melted into something darker. something more frustrated, more aggressive. san kisses him hard and deep, messy; wooyoung loves it.

his hands have tangled in san’s hair, and when he tugs, san gives a low groan.

wooyoung can’t think. he forgets why they’re doing this in the first place, loses himself completely in the sensations. san pushes him back into the couch, until they’re lying down, bodies pressed together; wooyoung barely has time to think that maybe this is just a bit non-platonic before san is kissing him again, his hands sliding up to brush the bare skin under wooyoung’s sweater.

wooyoung’s head drops back, his breath coming in short pants as san’s lips move to his neck - he’s briefly reminded of the hickey-dare incident, except this is better because san is trailing his lips more gently along all the right spots and fuck it feels good.

he barely notices the sounds he’s making, he might be trembling but he isn’t sure and this doesn’t feel like a bad idea anymore, it feels like the best idea he’s ever had.

he laces his hands in san’s hair again, shakily dragging him back up to make their lips meet. san’s eyes are dark, they’re both breathing heavily; wooyoung leans in to kiss him again.

it’s slower this time, san cupping his face as he kisses him thoroughly, firmly, deeply. wooyoung briefly thinks, _oh, so this is what kissing is supposed to feel like, this is what i’ve been missing out on all these years._

part of him wants to cry because he’s never been kissed like this before, and probably never will be again.

instead of thinking about that, he kisses san harder, his hands pulling at his hair in a way that must be borderline painful, legs wrapping around san’s waist. san buries his face in wooyoung’s neck.

“fuck,” he groans. his voice sounds so wrecked that something inside wooyoung breaks.

“am i- is this okay?” wooyoung asks shakily.

san doesn’t reply for a second. “fuck,” he says again, then he pulls away completely, moving to the other side of the couch.

wooyoung stares at him, body suddenly cold.

“what’s the matter?” wooyoung asks.

“i- i can’t do this.” san says.

wooyoung’s stomach drops, all the warm, pleasant feelings from a few seconds ago vanishing.

“what do you mean?” his voice sounds pathetic even to his own ears.

san rubs a hand over his face, looking troubled. wooyoung doesn’t understand how things could go bad this quickly.

“i shouldn’t have kissed you. i’m sorry. it was a mistake.”

wooyoung wants to curl up and cry - the inevitable rejection feels as bad as he’d imagined it would. but he’d known it would end like this, so it’s time to accept the consequences he knew his actions would have.

“it’s... it’s okay. i asked you to, it’s my fault.” wooyoung says in a small voice.

san shakes his head miserably. “no, you don’t understand. i- you... i took advantage of you. i’m sorry.”

wooyoung stares at him, trying to understand what the hell san is talking about. “you... what?”

“you came to me asking me to- asking me to kiss you as a platonic favour, and i said that I could do that, but i was lying. i shouldn’t have pretended to go along with it. i’m sorry.” san says. he’s not looking at wooyoung.

wooyoung’s heart stops, then starts beating twice as fast as before. he can’t possibly- but what else-

“i need you to tell me what exactly you’re talking about.” wooyoung says, because he needs to be sure that san’s saying what he thinks (desperately hopes) he is.

“wooyoung, i...” san looks positively distraught. “i’m, like, super in love with you. i’m sorry. i liked you from when we first became friends, i thought it was gonna go away eventually, but you’re so incredible, and it only got worse as time went on.”

wooyoung can’t believe this is happening, pulse hammering as the words register in his mind.

“and you asked me to kiss you,” san continues, “and i was like _‘what the fuck, this is, like, everything i’ve dreamed of’_ , except, you know, that you were asking me platonically, but i went along with it anyway because i kept thinking that this might be the only chance i could get to see what it’s like to kiss you. but that was wrong. and i’m really sorry.”

“can you stop apologising,” wooyoung is flying, honest-to-god he feels like his heart is swooping out of his chest and he’s drifting through the clouds.

“okay. sorry.” san says, which is ridiculous, and wooyoung can’t help but give a little laugh.

san looks at him, confused; even more so when he sees wooyoung’s bright smile.

“what are you doing?” he asks as wooyoung moves next to him and cups his cheeks with his hands.

“i’m super in love with you, too,” wooyoung says, finally speaking the words that had been floating through his conscious and subconscious thoughts for the last year.

“you- what?” san stares at him disbelieving.

“i’ve been in love with you since you stayed up to help me with my calculus research project, and later mingi told me you didn’t even take that class and had just studied the chapters in order to help me.” wooyoung says.

san is blushing hard but he also looks glowingly happy, like he’s realising that this isn’t a prank and wooyoung actually means all of it. “you know about that?”

wooyoung nods. “i mean, i liked you way before that but i kept convincing myself that it’s a natural reaction considering how hot you are. but you kept being so supportive and kind and caring... i was having a really hard time telling myself i’m not utterly in love with you.”

san grins, his dimples becoming visible. “hold on. you think i’m hot?”

wooyoung ducks his head. “uh, yeah.”

san is still smiling happily, and wooyoung pokes one of his dimples. “don’t worry,” san says, “i think you’re super hot, too. remember that time i was dared to give you a hickey? i’ve never been so sexually frustrated in my life.”

wooyoung lets out a laugh. “god, that hickey. it haunts me to this day. seriously.”

san’s hands have found their way to wooyoung’s waist, and he’s pulling him closer. “tell me again.”

“that i love you?” wooyoung whispers, his nose brushing san’s. “i love you.”

“i love you, too,” san replies softly.

wooyoung is melting at the gentle, loving way san holds him, he feels like he’s going to turn into a puddle of happiness.

“then you better kiss me like you mean that.” wooyoung says, their lips already touching.

and san does.

* * *

it’s hilarious, wooyoung thinks, that he later runs into the girl who was ghosting him, and he asks her why exactly she had started ignoring his texts (because it definitely wasn’t the kissing, san had assured him of that).

she looks embarrassed. eventually, she says, “you’re cute, and i liked you, but it was extremely obvious that you’re in love with your best friend - san, i think he’s called?”

wooyoung stares at her.

“you talked about him, like, all the time, and your eyes got this... this look. it was super obvious that you’re emotionally unavailable. i’m sorry for not ending things properly, though, that was a dick move. i just didn’t want to be the one to break the news to you when you always talked about how you’re one-hundred percent platonic.”

wooyoung tells her that it’s fine; he even admits that he’s dating san now.

the girl congratulates him. “i’m sure you’ll be extremely happy together.”

“yeah, we are,” wooyoung replies with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a oneshot i posted ages ago on twt (hence the lack of capital letters lol) but that account got suspended so i'm posting it here instead. im not gonna ever apologise for soft cliche mutual pining bffs woosan :p
> 
> i have some other completed oneshots that i might post soon; keep an eye out for them if u wanna read more mutual pining and maybe some other tropes too we'll see where ~inspiration~ takes me
> 
> pretty pls leave a comment if u enjoyed, and check out my other woosan fics if u haven't already <3  
>    
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/woosanists)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/99wommy)


End file.
